Lonely in Gorgeous
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Quien no se da por vencida nunca, siempre tendrá oportunidad de ganar. Aunque tenga que pasar por encima de su mejor amiga. Se puede ser cínica, caprichosa... pero perder jamás. [SoratoMimí]


‡**· Lonely in Gorgeous ·‡**

**Summary: **Quien no se da por vencida nunca, siempre tendrá oportunidad de ganar. Aunque tenga que pasar por encima de su mejor amiga. Se puede ser cínica, caprichosa... pero perder jamás. Sorato/Mimí

**.·oOo·.**

Ni siquiera ella entendía qué rayos hacía huyendo de esa manera. Lo único que le quedaba más o menos claro, era que había dejado a mucha gente con la boca abierta. Y que toda esta tontería de niña berrinchuda y caprichosa era por culpa de él. Y de ella también, por ser la chica que su amado eligió.

Bien, nunca había dejado de ser caprichosa, y nunca dejaría de serlo. Odiaba tener que perder así, pero ¿cuándo iba a imaginarse ella, que el tonto de Yamato iba a decir algo como aquello en medio de la fiesta?

_**----------**_

A medianoche corriendo salí, de una patada la puerta abrí 

_rompí mi zapatilla de cristal y mi vestido se arruinó_

_**----------**_

Se detuvo un momento, en plena calle. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento para seguir corriendo, por si alguien había salido persiguiéndola.

Bah, ¿a quién quería engañar? Nadie había salido tras ella, porque nadie sabía hacia qué dirección agarró. Ni siquiera ella. Ahora que veía los alrededores se preguntó hacia dónde demonios la habían traído sus piernas...

Pero no le importaba.

Solo quería sentir en ese minuto cómo el deseo le quemaba el corazón lentamente. El deseo de que él fuese quien la siguiera, para decirle que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Que en realidad no estaba de novio con Sora. Que en realidad no estaba enamorado de ella.

_**----------**_

_Quisiera verte yendo tras de mí, quizás ya te rendiste, amor_

_mis lágrimas se desbordan y ya no puedo correr más_

_**----------**_

Quería ser ella la elegida. Quería ser ella quien estuviera allí, en ese minuto, disfrutando de la fiesta junto a todos los demás, y con Yamato tomado del brazo. Le hubiese gustado que fuese Sora quien hubiera huido de aquella reunión, con la cola entre las piernas, al haberse sentido rechazada. Marginada. Humillada.

Como se sentía justamente ella ahora.

¿Por qué no podía ser buena perdedora, y desearles suerte?

"_Porque no quiero, simplemente"._

Porque odiaba haber tenido que ser tan obvia. Y porque se sentía traicionada por quien había considerado su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué demonios Sora nunca le dijo que sentía algo más que amistad por Yama? ¿Por qué no confió en ella?

"_Seguramente por lo mismo que yo no pude felicitarla hoy día"._

"_Puedo ser caprichosa, pero jamás cínica. No soy como Sora, sencillamente"._

"_Eres, ciertamente, mejor, Mimí. Tú tranquila"._

"_¿Tranquila, ahora? ¡Al demonio! ¿A quién quiero engañar?_

_**----------**_

Pueden ser mis celos... que me angustian 

_**----------**_

"_Ciertamente, soy mejor."_

_**----------**_

_Única entre las bellas, sola estoy... con mi corazón hecho pedazos._

_Quisiera que me encontraras, y en tus brazos me estrecharas._

_**----------**_

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar, mientras comenzaba a contar una amarga historia de un amor no correspondido. Ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta a la pregunta "¿Desde cuándo?".

Podría haber sido cuando por primera vez, le oyó entonar esa melancólica melodía en la harmónica. O cuando vio por primera vez dentro de esos cristalinos ojos zafiros, llenos de peticiones candentes de amor. O cuando sintió por primera vez la necesidad de perderse con él, y no regresar nunca a la realidad.

Podría haber sido incluso antes de nacer. No lo sabía.

Pero podría haberlo comprobado aquella tarde de hace una semana atrás, cuando caminaban juntos, en silencio. No quería recordar en que circunstancias habían quedado a menos de dos centímetros de la boca del otro. No quería recordarlo. Porque se sentía capaz de matar.

No quería recordar tampoco que casi hace suyos esos labios que se le estaban ofreciendo ahí, bajo esa tarde, pero que el retrocedió, asustado, confundido. Arrepentido de haber llegado hasta ahí.

"_No quería traicionar a Sora, el muy imbécil. No sabe lo que se pierde"._

Pero a él no le dolía haber perdido. Le dolía a ella.

Y volvió a derramar algunas lagrimillas traidoras. Llenas de impotencia. Querían hacerse oír más que su propio corazón, que le decía en esos minutos "No al perdón".

Pero...

_**----------**_

_Mis ojos aún te buscan, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, chico malo?_

_Este amor que me estremece, lágrimas sin un final,_

_y no puedo ver nada más..._

_**----------**_

Tampoco necesitaba algo más en aquél instante.

Bueno, tal vez un buen trago... No estaría nada de mal.

Comenzó a llover. ¿Cuándo? No se dio cuenta. Tampoco era que le importara. A ver si caminar bajo aquel torrencial chaparrón limpiaba su inmundo corazón.

Inmundo, porque no sabía si amaba o estaba obsesionada con el recuerdo de Yamato. Un recuerdo que la hacia reír y llorar. Que era suyo y a la vez de otra. Que amaba y odiaba.

¿Por qué no podía renunciar, y empezar de nuevo? ¿Por qué la necesidad de seguir luchando a costa de todo y de todos?

«Amor...»

Tenía que reunir las fuerzas suficientes. Y volver a la batalla cuando estuviera recuperada. Rehonrada. Por que él tenía que ser suyo.

«Obsesión...»

"_Que alguien venga... y me ayude."_

_**----------**_

_Hoshikuzu wo kaki atsume anata ni butsuketai_

_Naze kamau no? Jibun shika aise nai kuse ni..._

_Shitsuren kamo... maji nano...!_

_**----------**_

Ah... nunca pensó verse tan patética, llorando y muriendo lentamente bajo la lluvia por algo que nunca tuvo y nunca tendrá... La vida da muchas vueltas. Un día se gana, y al otro se pierde.

"_Pero lo que es tuyo por derecho, no lo puedes perder jamás."_

"_De modo que él nunca fue mío."_

Levanto el rostro al cielo, y sonrió. Complacida de su pensamiento.

"_En mis sueños, él era mío. Y de nadie más."_

Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario al cual vino. Sabía que si desandaba sobre sus propios pasos, podría llegar quizás a algún lado donde quisiera estar. Cualquier cosa menos la soledad.

_**----------**_

"Lonely in Gorgeous" Yeah... Party time_ umara nai_

Anata ga inai to karappo na sekai 

_Yume no tsudzuki ga mitai _"I miss you Bad boy"

_Kirameki no naka ni tojikome naide_

Kowarete shimau wa 

_**----------**_

Y le encontró sentido toda esta mala obra que estaba montando. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Ella era Mimí Tachikawa... Ella ponía nerviosos a los hombres, ella hacía sufrir a los hombres. No al revés. Nunca al revés. ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¡Siempre había sido así, por qué demonios Yamato NO? ¿Por qué él no? ¿Qué lo hacía diferente a él?

"_Ni amor ni obsesión. Orgullo"_, decidió.

El cielo pareció haber dejado de sufrir, igual que ella. Un poco. Ya las nubes no descargaban agua, ni parecían querer desatar una guerra en el cielo. Se retiraban lánguidas, obedientes, certeras. Sabían bien que no valía la pena luchar contra un radiante sol, que reclamaba que la primavera le pertenece. Y que ellas no tenían nada que estar haciendo allí.

Se sintió identificada. Y por eso caminó más rápido. Entró en terreno conocido de nuevo, estaba a pocas cuadras del recinto donde aún se celebraba la fiesta. Sonrió de nuevo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

_**----------**_

"Lonely in Gorgeous" I'm Breaking my heart Where are you Bad boy? "Lonely in Party night" "Lonely in Gorgeous" I'm Breaking my heart I miss you Bad boy "Lonely in Party time" 

_**----------**_

"Maldición, perra. A ti no te llamé…" 

Sora estaba sentada en la escalinata que precedía la entrada a la casona. Parecía alejada del barullo de la fiesta porque necesitaba estar un rato a solas. O eso supuso la castaña, que venía llegando nuevamente. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin mayores intenciones de prestarle atención. Miró su mano... la colorina sostenía un cigarrillo en la mano derecha.

"_Y en la izquierda una sospechosa sortija"._

"_Perra..."_

—¡¡Mimí, ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Takenouchi, mientras se acercaba a su amiga apenas la vio. —Nos dejaste a todos muy preocupados cuando te fuiste. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Tachikawa escondió la mirada.

—Me llamaron por teléfono de manera casi urgente... —argumentó en un susurro. —Tuve que ausentarme un momento, pero ya he vuelto. —sonrió.

"_Puedo ser caprichosa, cínica a veces... Pero no como tú."_

_**----------**_

Única entre las bellas, noche de fiesta, sonrisas falsas. No necesito nada, me tienes embriagada... 

_**----------**_

Una voz masculina hizo acto de presencia. Otra vez tendría que contestar las mismas preguntas...

—Princesa, ¿para dónde fuiste tan apurada? —¿_Por qué_ tenía que aparecer él, por todos los cielos? ¿Por qué _él_? ¿Y por qué tenía que llamarla 'Princesa'?

—Recibió un llamado urgente, y tuvo que ausentarse en el acto. —Sora respondió, haciéndole el favor a la castaña, quien agradeció con una sonrisa.

Porque para ellos, la sonrisa fue de agradecimiento. Lo que no quiere decir que Mimí estuviese agradecida...

"_Una sonrisa no siempre significa cosas buenas, Yamato..."_

—Los felicito... —susurró luego. —Lo siento, pero con el lío que se me presento, no pude felicitarlos como se debe. —Sora y Yama se miraron, nerviosos. Con los nervios típicos de dos enamorados. Mimí estaba interiormente asqueada. —Que sean muy felices, de todo corazón.

—Gracias... —fue el débil asentimiento del rubio Ishida, mientras tomaba la mano de su novia, cariñosamente.

_**----------**_

Única entre las bellas, noche de fiesta… con mi corazón hecho pedazos. En mi caja de diamantes habrá solo soledad. Basta ya, me destruyes, sin tu amor me falta el aire Ya no necesito nada, miénteme una ultima vez 

_**----------**_

—¿Entramos? —propuso la menor de los tres. —No quiero seguir perdiéndome la diversión...

—Bueno, yo... prefiero quedarme afuera un rato más —argumentó la pelirroja. Pero no por eso, Mimí tenía que dejar de divertirse. Sabía que su amiga no podía estar un rato quieta. Así que le preparo un panorama rápido. —Pero podrías entrar con Yama, para que no se aburran. Yo estoy algo harta de la bulla...

Mimí miro por unos instantes al rubio. Sonrió.

"_Una sonrisa no siempre significa algo bueno, Sora."_

—Por mí no hay problema... —dijo finalmente Ishida, para darle el gusto a su novia.

Tachikawa volvió a sonreír, complacida.

"_Mientras hayan oportunidades, él jamás dejara de ser mío."_

—Cuídamelo. —pidió Sora a su amiga, en tono de broma.

—No tienes que pedírmelo... —afirmó Mimí. —...lo que sí tendrás que rogar es para que te lo devuelva... —agregó, del mismo modo.

Sora le miró con los ojos chispeantes.

—¡Oh, vamos! Era solamente una bromilla...

Los tres rieron.

"_Puedo ser cínica. Solamente a veces. Pero nunca me resignaré a perder."_

_**----------**_

Me estoy derrumbando, te sigo buscando Rogando a tu falso amor 

_**----------**_

La castaña miró a su acompañante, y le ofreció el brazo para llevárselo a la fiesta. Dedicó una sonrisa franca a Sora, como diciendo 'Todo estará bien'. Ella sonrió. Confiaba en su amiga.

"_Mientras hayan oportunidades puedo ser caprichosa, cínica. Hasta puedo traicionarte."_

"Pero nunca seré como tú."

"_Siempre seré mejor"._

** Owari **

NdMileena: Hola! xD... ehm, bueno... este fic lo tenía hecho hace cualquier cantidad de tieeeeeeeempo, y cuando lo iba a publicar vi que alguien había desarrollado una historia "parecida". El caso es que no sé, ahora ha pasado tiempo y me decidí a ponerlo porque me gusta mucho y porque ando malaaaaaa... xD. Tiene mucho de mí (otra vez xD), así que ojalá les guste...

Y que nadie se enoje conmigo por el contenido... es q no me gusta el Sorato ¬¬ lo reconozco . pero no x eso vamos a hablar mal de la pareja. Respeto sus diversas opiniones, así que ustedes no me vayan a echar la foca por esto.

Eso ps. Reviews con sus opiniones, bienvenidos sean. Los flames los guardan para alguien que sí los quiera xD

Shao! Besos a todos!

**¤EnD¤**

-10/02/06-

-08/07/06-

"_Digimon Digital Monsters" © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation._

"_Lonely in Gorgeous (theme)" © Tomoko Kawase_


End file.
